Sea Train
by TY Castle
Summary: Kereta laut, rumor yang tidak terlalu banyak dibicarakan orang-orang. Katanya, kalau punya keinginan kuat untuk kembali ke masa lalu, kereta itu akan mengantarmu ke sana. Izuku awalnya hanya berniat untuk pulang ke rumah ibunya, namun begitu teringat dengan rumor tersebut, dia hanya diam—berharap kalau keinginannya ini bisa membawanya kembali ke masa lalu untuk bertemu seseorang.


Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia adalah hasil karya Horikoshi Kouhei.

* * *

Kereta yang dia tumpangi perlahan memelan, Izuku masih tetap menatap jendela di seberangnya. Hamparan kosong—hanya laut—ternyata masih tak cukup membuatnya tenang, justru malah membuat pikirannya jatuh semakin dalam; dia bahkan lupa apa dia sudah berkedip selama satu menit ini apa tidak.

Tubuhnya berguncang sedikit ke samping, mengikuti hukum Newton I ketika kereta benar-benar berhenti. Pandangan yang asalnya laut luas berubah menjadi lantai abu-abu. Suara desiran angin yang keluar dari sela jendela berubah menjadi suara lembut sang masinis, bertanya padanya, "Mau turun?"

Dadanya bertambah sesak.

Sekarang atau nanti.

_Tidak._ Tidak ada kata 'nanti'.

Izuku berusaha menguatkan dirinya, _Aku bisa_. Remasan pada lututnya tak berarti apa-apa kalau dia tak berdiri sekarang juga. Kenapa takut? Keinginannya yang begitu kuat telah membawanya ke sini. Kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi? Dia ingin bertemu, harus sekarang, sebelum pikiran-pikiran itu mengambil alih dirinya terlalu jauh; lalu, limbung tubuhnya ke depan, saat dia mencoba berdiri. Dengan segera, pria yang sudah lebih dari tiga tahun ini resmi menjadi _pro hero_ menumpukan tangannya pada dinding kereta.

"Nak?" Suara Pak Masinis kembali memasuki gendang telingannya.

"Saya turun," dibalasnya dengan parau. Langkahnya diseret, hamparan pasir Pantai Dagoba kini terlihat jelas dari kaca jendela yang awalnya dia belakangi. Izuku turun di tempat pondok kecil berada—kalau _sekarang_ atap pondoknya sudah diganti.

Kemudian kereta yang tadi membawanya ke sini mulai melaju meninggalkannya dan menghilang hanya beberapa detik kemudian.

Izuku menarik ritsleting jaket abu-abunya sampai habis ke atas—pun _hoodie_ besar ditarik ke depan sampai poninya tertutupi. Masker berwarna hitam yang dia simpan di saku jaket dipakai, syal rajutan sang ibu dieratkan.

Februari empat tahun yang lalu masih terasa dingin, sama seperti yang dia rasakan di masanya.

Midoriya Izuku berkelana, tak berniat untuk mengubah masa lalu—karena masa lalu, menurutnya, tak bisa diubah—dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kacchan-nya, sekali lagi.

* * *

Tiga belas Februari, pusat kota penuh dengan persiapan hari Valentine. Izuku menyusuri kota dalam diam, sesekali berucap dalam hati tatkala menemukan hal-hal yang sudah menghilang di masanya. Papan _billboard_ yang terletak seratus meter di hadapannya terisi iklan asuransi, namun di masanya, diisi oleh salah satu CF yang dia bintangi sendiri. Begitu pula dengan iklan-iklan yang dia lihat dari TV yang berjajar di etalase toko. Empat tahun lagi, wajah para _pro hero_ baru, termasuk teman-temannya—apalagi Todoroki!—mulai berseliweran di berbagai jenis iklan, mulai dari alat kecantikan sampai makanan. Belum lagi dengan undangan untuk memenuhi acara-acara di TV lainnya seperti _variety show_ atau _talk show_. Pernah Izuku menyalakan TV dan mendapati wajah orang yang dia kenal ketika berganti saluran tiga kali berturut-turut.

_Bump_. Bahunya tersenggol orang, Izuku menggeser dirinya lebih ke dalam bahu jalan.

Kakinya yang sedari tadi terus berjalan tanpa lelah kini berhenti—tepat di depan toko yang hari itu tutup entah apa alasannya. Pria 22 tahun itu mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang satu per satu, membaca setiap papan nama toko yang ditangkap oleh matanya, menahan mulutnya untuk berkata '_tidak ada bedanya dengan masaku_'; Midoriya Izuku mengambil napas berat.

Suasana kota tempat dilahirkannya saat itu begitu menyesakkan.

Dia berpikir rasanya kalau dia lebih lama di sini, pikirannya akan semakin kacau. Padahal tidak banyak yang berubah, namun hatinya dipenuhi oleh beragam perasaan—menekannya begitu kuat sampai-sampai membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas. Ujung jari di dalam saku jaketnya memerah kedinginan, suhu tubuhnya turun dan sugesti-sugesti di dalam otaknya tak membuatnya lebih baik.

Saat itulah, ketika jalan di hadapannya lenggang untuk sesaat, matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan sepasang iris merah yang terus memandanginya tanpa kedip.

Napasnya tercekat.

Bakugou Katsuki berdiri di seberang jalan.

* * *

Otaknya menyuruhnya lari—tidak tahu, dia juga bingung. Namun, kedua kakinya seolah dipaku ke bumi. Tak bergerak barang sesenti pun dari sana. Kenapa dia ingin kabur ketika orang yang dia cari ada di sini dan bahkan mulai berjalan mendekatinya? Terlebih telinganya seolah membuat suara lain selain suara gesekan sepatu _sneakers_ Bakugou dengan aspal menghilang sampai-sampai Izuku mendengarnya jelas sekali.

Penampakkan _ash blonde_ semakin lama semakin jelas sampai akhirnya Izuku menemukan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu atau kau siapa, tapi menatap orang satu per satu dengan dandanan seperti ini mencurigakan. Kalau kau tidak mau kubawa ke kantor polisi, sebaiknya bertingkah seperti orang biasa," jelas Bakugou tanpa diminta.

Mata hijau Izuku berkedip. Ah, dia mencurigakan rupanya ...

"Tidak, aku ...," Izuku memerhatikan setelan baju_ hero_ musim dingin yang dipakai oleh Kacchan, "... aku tersesat. Aku baru di kota ini untuk menemui temanku, tapi ..."

Ada beberapa skenario memungkinkan yang sedang disusun di otaknya, setidaknya cukup untuk membuat Bakugou yang cerdas itu percaya pada perkataannya, walau tampaknya dia gagal karena sekarang pemuda yang berada di tingkat akhir SMA-nya itu malah mendekat satu langkah dan menyipitkan matanya curiga.

"Kau tahu, kantor agensiku tidak jauh dari sini," sebuah perkataan yang ajaibnya terdengar _biasa_ saja, tapi bernada penuh ancaman.

Dipikir-pikir lagi, _dulu_, _kenapa Kacchan memilih agensi di sini ya? Padahal ada agensi-agensi besar yang merekrut dirinya untuk intership di Tokyo._

"Ah, itu ... aku ...," Izuku mengutuk dirinya sendiri. _Tentu saja_ ini bukan cara terbaik untuk tidak membuat orang menghilangkan kecurigaannya padamu—apalagi seorang Bakugou Katsuki. Mengelak dengan mengarang cerita juga percuma. Toh untuk apa? Dia ke sini pun karena ingin bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

Pada akhirnya, Izuku lebih memilih untuk menurunkan maskernya, lalu menyapa, "Hai, Kacchan."

* * *

Bakugou menyeretnya ke taman terdekat, meski itu akhirnya sang pemuda harus meninggalkan area patrolinya untuk sementara. Dan kini Izuku yang duduk di salah satu ayunan sibuk memasang senyum lebarnya sembari menatap sang pemuda itu.

"Jelaskan," perintahnya absolut.

"Kacchan, ingat rumor kereta laut? Aku ke sini dengan itu. Kalau aku bilang aku dari empat tahun di masa depan, Kacchan percaya?"

Pemuda yang kurang lebih sebulan lagi lulus SMA itu mengusap wajahnya kasar, seolah-olah berkata—"Omong kosong apa ini."

"Itu lho, katanya, kalau benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan seseorang di masa lalu, kereta itu akan datang dengan sendirinya, lalu kau bisa menaikinya dan itu akan mengantarmu ke tempat yang kau inginkan. Dua jam yang lalu aku menaiki kereta untuk pulang, tapi sebenarnya aku hanya ingin melupakan segalanya. Aku berdoa kalau memang kereta laut itu ada, aku ingin bertemu dengan Kacchan, sekali lagi.

"Tiba-tiba, begitu aku sadar, kereta yang awalnya penuh hanya tersisa aku sendiri, gerbongnya pun hanya satu, dan di sisi kanan dan kiriku laut. Lalu, aku sampai di sini."

"Kau pikir aku bisa percaya dengan ucapan bodohmu itu, Nerd Sialan?!" Bakugou teriak di depan wajahnya. Tangannya terjulur lalu menarik paksa Izuku dari duduknya. Diperiksanya kasar, siapa tahu Izuku adalah _villain_ yang menyamar dan ditugaskan untuk menurunkan kewaspadaannya sementara rekannya yang lain beraksi di tengah kota.

"Kacchan, aku lebih tinggi darimu. Aku lulus dari U.A tiga tahun yang lalu. Kacchan tanya apa pun juga aku bisa menjawabnya. Menurutmu, _villain_ bisa mengumpulkan informasi tentangmu sebanyak apa kalau bukan dari hanya yang terekspos di media?" Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, kemudian lanjut berbicara, "Dan lagi, bukankah seharusnya Kacchan sedang patroli? Kalau meninggalkan area patroli begitu saja, kau bisa kena hukuman."

Izuku jelas mendengar Kacchan mengumpat meski sangat pelan.

Bakugou hampir berbalik dan pergi dari sana begitu menyadari itu, namun ada pernyataan Izuku yang membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Tunggu. Tadi kau bilang kau ke sini untuk menemuiku. Kenapa?"

Izuku bisa merasakan hatinya bergemuruh. Sekuat tenaga dia paksa suaranya untuk keluar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ... ingin bertemu."

* * *

_Shift _Bakugou ternyata berakhir satu jam kemudian. Izuku dipaksa tidak pergi terlalu jauh karena oh tentu saja, pemuda yang akhirnya memilih nama _hero -_nya sebagai Ground Zero itu masih ingin menginterogasinya lebih lanjut. Nyatanya pria itu juga tidak pergi ke mana-mana, memikirkan bahwa Bakugou akan menemuinya setelah _shift_-nya selesai saja sudah berhasil membuatnya melupakan waktu. Toh dia sendiri juga masih bisa bermain dengan ayunan.

"Ayo," ucap Bakugou begitu dia menghampiri Izuku setelah mengganti bajunya dengan baju biasa.

Izuku berdiri dan mulai berjalan di sampingnya. "Mau ke mana?"

"Aku belum makan," jam tangan di pergelangan kiri Bakugou menunjukkan pukul dua siang, "bisa kau lepas maskermu? Aku seperti berjalan dengan pencopet atau semacamnya."

Bahkan Izuku sendiri pun tidak tahu dia bisa tertawa setelah selama satu tahun ini terpuruk dan kehilangan gairah hidupnya.

Pemuda di sampingnya berdecak, kemudian menghentikan langkahnya paksa dan berkata dengan nada tersinggung, "Apa yang lucu?"

Orang dengan nama _hero_ Deku itu menghembuskan napas singkat dan menyipitkan matanya senang, "Itu lucu, Kacchan! Tapi, kuakui, dandanan seperti ini memang membuat orang curiga. Aku berdandan seperti ini pun supaya tidak ada yang mengenaliku, hargai sedikit dong, Kacchan. Tidak mungkin ada dua Deku di dunia yang sama."

"Terserah. Sudah jalan lagi! Kau mau membuatku mati kelaparan apa bagaimana?!"

"Iya, iya. Sabar. Habisnya Kacchan sendiri—"

"Masih suka katsudon?"

"Apa?"

"Jawab saja, Deku! Apa susahnya sih?"

"... Masih."

"Kita makan katsudon."

Bakugou membawanya ke restoran kecil yang tak pernah Izuku tahu ada sebelumnya. Mereka duduk di pojok, Izuku terpaksa menelan harga dirinya ditraktir oleh seorang anak SMA.

* * *

Setelah makan siang (yang sangat terlambat), mereka akhirnya berjalan pulang. Awalnya Izuku ragu, tapi secara logis pun dia tidak mungkin tidur di emperan toko di musim dingin seperti ini. Dia tidak mau mati di masa lalu—itu konyol. Kacchan sendiri memaksanya _dengan tidak memaksa_ untuk menginap di rumah keluarga Bakugou. Toh katanya orang tuanya tidak ada, jadi Izuku bisa sedikit bebas.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka hanya diam. Izuku tidak berani membuka percakapan pun bingung harus membuka dengan topik apa. Orang di sampingnya sendiri bukan tipe orang yang suka menyibukkan diri dengan obrolan-obrolan tidak penting.

Ketika Izuku kira mereka akan berjalan dengan keheningan penuh, Bakugou akhirnya bertanya pelan.

"Kenapa ingin bertemu denganku?" 'Sampai harus jauh-jauh ke sini. Memangnya aku di masa depan ke mana?' rasanya Izuku bisa mendengar lanjutan dari pertanyaan tersebut yang tak terucap.

Ini kedua kalinya Bakugou bertanya. Izuku sadar bahwa Kacchan pasti tidak akan tertipu, apalagi yang mengatakan hal itu adalah dirinya. Izuku terlalu memikirkan hal itu sampai-sampai langkah kakinya terhenti dan matanya hanya fokus menatap Bakugou yang kini berjalan beberapa langkah di hadapannya.

"Oi, Deku." Bakugou menatap ke samping, kemudian memutarkan tubuhnya ketika Deku yang dia cari tidak ada. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi banyak diamnya. Biasanya juga cerewet."

"Aku kepikiran," secepat mungkin otaknya memutar mencari pengalih topik, "kenapa Kacchan memilih agensi di sini. Bukannya banyak yang menawarimu untuk _internship_ dari Tokyo?"

"Aku tidak bertanya tentang hal itu," Bakugou memperpendek jarak mereka sehingga tinggal dua langkah. "Yang aku tanya, kenapa—"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, baru aku mau jawab."

"Cih, kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan."

Ah, sudah lama tidak mendengar ucapan-ucapan seperti ini ...

Bakugou melipat tangannya yang berlapis jaket kulit tebal, lalu menjawab sungkan, "Singkatnya, ayahku dimutasi ke kota lain dan si wanita tua itu sempat dirawat di rumah sakit karena kecapekan dua hari sebelum _internship_ dimulai. Nanti kalau dia sakit lagi, siapa yang akan mengurusnya kalau bukan aku? Aku memang kasar, tapi aku bukan anak kurang ajar. Toh agensi mana pun juga sama saja."

Entah kenapa rasa bangga menyelimuti hati Izuku. Ternyata Kacchan memikirkan kondisi keluarganya sampai sejauh ini. Sedangkan Izuku sendiri hanya sibuk membuat ibunya khawatir dan menangis padahal dia tahu ibunya hampir selalu tinggal sendiri setelah menikah karena ayahnya bekerja di luar negeri.

"Jadi, jawab pertanyaanku. Sekarang juga. Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu."

_Snap._ Lamunan Izuku buyar. _Ah, apa yang harus aku jawab ..._

"Deku."

"Oi, Deku."

"Dek—"

Midoriya Izuku tak menjawab, dia hanya menghapus jarak antara dirinya dan Bakugou dengan menarik pemuda itu ke dalam rengkuhannya—memeluknya begitu erat. Rasa sesak itu semakin menyiksanya tatkala kedua lengan yang tadi hanya terdiam mulai membalas pelukannya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Matanya terburamkan oleh cairan bening.

Dirinya terisak pelan.

"Aku ingin bertemu Kacchan. Sekali lagi. Aku ingin melihat Kacchan sekali lagi. Walau hanya sementara, walau hanya sebentar saja."

Izuku mengeratkan pelukannya.

* * *

"Ini," Izuku menerima cangkir teh dari Bakugou. Disesapnya teh melati itu perlahan hingga kini tubuhnya mulai menghangat. Sekarang dia berada di kamar sang pemuda. Kacchan bilang ibunya sedang menjalani _business trip_ dan baru akan pulang sekitar lusa atau besok lusa. Jadi, tidak ada masalah kalau misalnya Izuku harus menginap.

Setelah kejadian tadi, Izuku masih menolak untuk membuka mulutnya lebih jauh. Dia memilih untuk duduk bersandar pada dinding menekuk lutut di atas kasur Bakugou sembari menghabiskan tehnya, daripada membalas tatapan Bakugou dan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mungkin akan diajukan.

Pemandangan rumah-rumah dari jendela kamar lantai dua itu menurutnya lebih menarik.

Mungkin sadar karena Izuku juga tak kunjung berbicara, Bakugou berkata, "Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Aku ke bawah, terserah kau mau apa di sini."

Bakugou beranjak dari sisi kasur dan pergi ke lantai bawah; Izuku menghabiskan tehnya.

Tak lama kemudian, pria itu pun jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Warna _ash blonde_ adalah hal yang pertama kali dia lihat ketika Izuku perlahan membuka matanya. Untungnya kamar Bakugou tidak terang, malah bisa dibilang gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh sebuah lampu tidur. Jadi, Izuku pun tidak terlalu susah untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan keadaan sekitar.

Bakugou yang tidur memunggunginya menjadi hal yang selanjutnya menarik atensi sang pria. Izuku melihat selimut tebal yang menyelimuti mereka berdua sampai sebatas bahu. _Pantas rasanya hangat—_bukan berarti kamar Kacchan tidak dilengkapi dengan penghangat; dan oh, syal dan maskernya diletakkan di atas meja belajar Kacchan.

Izuku tidak bisa melihat sekarang jam berapa, tapi yang pasti jika Bakugou sudah terlelap, jam sudah melebihi pukul delapan malam. Mungkin sudah jam sembilan atau lebih, cahaya bulan yang menerangi melalui sela-sela tirai tidak terlalu membantunya melihat jam yang tergantung di atas meja belajar Bakugou.

Pria itu menghela napas panjang, kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang. Detik jarum jam dan hembusan napas Kacchan yang teratur menemaninya melawan sepi.

_Aku sudah bertemu Kacchan. Lalu apa? Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya pulang? Apa aku harus menunggu keretanya kembali? Kalau misalnya aku tidak mau pulang, bagaimana? Apa nanti tiba-tiba aku kembali ke masaku? Aku ingin di sini lebih lama, tapi aku takut. Aku mungkin tidak berniat mengubah masa lalu karena menurutku masa lalu tidak bisa diubah. Tapi, kalau aku semakin lama di sini—_

"Sudah bangun?"

—_aku semakin tidak mau melepaskan Kacchan._

"Kacchan? Belum tidur?" Izuku mengubah posisinya ke semula, tidur menyamping menghadap Bakugou yang juga membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak selalu bisa mengerti apa maumu, Deku."

Izuku mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Kalau ada orang tiba-tiba memelukmu dan menangis, siapapun pasti akan kaget."

"Ah ... maaf. Aku ..."

"Lupakan. Aku bicara ini bukan untuk mengungkit itu. Maksudku, kalau kau ke sini hanya untuk bertemu denganku, kenapa tidak dengan aku di masamu saja? Kalian bertengkar apa bagaimana?"

"Kacchan," Izuku mendekatkan dirinya, lalu melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh sang pemuda, "kereta laut itu ... hanya untuk orang-orang yang putus asa."

Izuku tak mau membahas hal itu lebih jauh.

* * *

Kedua kalinya Izuku membuka mata, tirai jendela sudah terbuka, pun dengan jendela yang mengalirkan udara baru nan segar, lampu tidur sudah dimatikan, dan Bakugou tidak ada di sisinya.

Dia terbangun panik.

_Kacchan tidak ada. Kacchan menghilang._

Hampir Izuku berlari untuk mencari pemuda itu kalau saja dia tidak sadar bahwa saat ini pun dirinya bukan berada di apartemennya. Helaan napas berat terdengar jelas di detik berikutnya—_aku lelah._

Di saat yang bersamaan pula, pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Ke kamar mandi sana. Sikat gigi baru sudah kusiapkan. Lalu, ke bawah. Aku buatkan sarapan."

"Terima kasih," balasnya sembari tersenyum.

Pintu kamar dibiarkan terbuka, Bakugou berbalik dan turun ke dapur.

* * *

Izuku menemukan Bakugou sedang sibuk menata meja sembari menuangkan sup ke dua buah mangkuk kecil. Dua set alat makan diletakkan berhadapan untuk dirinya dan Kacchan.

"Kacchan," ucap sang pria pelan sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

"Duduk." Dia sedang tak ingin membantah Bakugou atau semacamnya, jadi Izuku pun menurut saja. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan sarapan hari ini. Bakugou tak berbicara banyak selain menyuruh Izuku untuk mulai makan alih-alih melamun.

Belum ada Izuku menyuap tiga kali, dirinya sudah dikomentari macam-macam.

"Makan yang banyak. Wajahmu tirus begitu," Kacchan tak menoleh pada dirinya sama sekali, dia sibuk menyuap dirinya dengan telur dadar yang dicampur dengan sayuran yang dipotong kecil-kecil.

"Wajahku memang begini, Kacchan." Izuku lanjut menyuap.

"Tsk. Bahkan ketika berbicara pun kau tidak punya tenaga. Kau ini tidak peduli pada dirimu sendiri atau bagaimana sih? Bagaimana bisa kau menolong orang kalau kau mengabaikan dirimu seperti ini?"

Dia tak berniat membalas, hanya melanjutkan makannya dalam diam.

"Sudah berapa lama tidak tidur? Kantung matamu menyeramkan."

"Hmm ... entah? Aku tidur kok. Tapi sering terbangun saja."

"Masalah _hero_?"

Izuku menaruh sumpitnya dan menatap Bakugou yang masih sibuk menghabiskan makanannya. "... Tidak juga."

"Lalu—"

"Kacchan, aku mau pulang. Bisa antar aku ke pantai? Aku tidak bisa di sini lebih lama lagi, ini terlalu menyakitkan."

Bakugou berhenti mengunyah.

* * *

"Bagaimana caranya kau pulang?" Bakugou bertanya skeptis; diam-diam dia memerhatikan pagar pembatas antara pondok kecil itu dengan laut, setahunya—dan secara logis—selain pembatas di sepanjang jalan kecil itu, seharusnya di sisi depan juga ada. Tapi pembatas tersebut menghilang.

Izuku mengendikkan bahunya cuek. "Tidak tahu. Mungkin kalau aku tunggu, keretanya akan datang."

"Bodoh."

"Iya, aku tahu."

Kacchan menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, sedikit banyak merasa beruntung tidak ada orang gila selain mereka berdua yang pergi ke pantai di tengah musim dingin seperti ini. Orang manapun pasti akan bingung mendengar perkataan Izuku soal kereta tadi.

"Kau yakin sudah mau pulang?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Izuku tersenyum jahil. "Kenapa? Kacchan ingin bersamaku lebih lama lagi?"

"Bukan, Nerd Sialan! Kenapa sih kau ini?!"

"Bercanda, Kacchan," Izuku menghela napas panjang kemudian menyembunyikan kedua tangannya ke dalam sakut jaket—matanya menolak untuk menatap Bakugou di hadapannya, dia lebih memilih untuk menatap pinggiran pantai yang tersapu oleh ombak pagi hari, "ah ... aku akan merindukan ini. Tapi, seperti yang kubilang tadi. Ini terlalu menyakitkan, aku juga takut kalau lama-lama di sini ada sejarah yang tak sengaja kuubah."

"Apanya yang menyakitkan?" tanya Bakugou _to the point._

Masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya, Izuku menjawab,

"Semuanya. Melihatmu, mendengar suaramu, semuanya menyakitkan. Aku tidak tahu rasanya akan seperti ini."

Suara ombak dan angin pagi mengisi kesunyian yang tiba-tiba jatuh di antara mereka.

"Saat kau tidur semalam, aku melepas syal dan maskermu," ucap Bakugou jauh dari topik yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya—dan Izuku masih belum mau menoleh, "kau bukan orang yang suka pakai aksesoris, tapi kau memakai kalung dengan cincin yang dijadikan liontinnya—"

Napasnya tertarik kasar.

"Aku hanya menebak, tapi, apa cincin itu dariku?"

Izuku menolehkan kepalanya cepat—_bagaimana bisa aku lupa dengan kalungku sendiri?_

"Aku anggap itu 'iya'."

Namun, lantai yang dia pijak jauh lebih menarik untuk ditatapnya.

"Ada namaku terukir di sana ... tapi itu punya Kacchan, bukan punyaku," tenggorokannya terasa tercekik, rasa sesak yang sempat hilang kini mendatanginya lagi, kali ini lebih kuat, lebih sakit, sampai-sampai dia mencengkeram jaket depannya, "seharusnya ... seharusnya setahun lalu aku mendengarnya. Apa yang ingin Kacchan sampaikan padaku, aku mendengarnya. Tapi itu semua hilang."

_Tes_.

"Di depan mataku sendiri ..."

_Tes_.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan hal itu? Aku semakin gila ketika aku menemukan cincin ini di laci lemarimu. Seharusnya ..."

_Tes—_napasnya tercekat, sesak.

"Seharusnya ... setahun lalu, aku dan Kacchan sedang makan malam berdua. Kacchan bilang—Kacchan bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Dan sampai sekarang, sampai sekarang aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendengarnya. Sekuat dan sebanyak apapun aku minta."

_Tes._ Emosi dan perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya meluap.

"Bagaimana aku bisa makan dengan tenang? Bagaimana bisa aku tidur? Bagaimana bisa aku menyelamatkan orang lain ketika aku gagal menyelamatkan orang yang sangat kusayangi?!"

_Tes_. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Napasnya sudah tak teratur lagi.

"Karena itulah ... meski aku bertemu denganmu lagi, rasanya terlalu menyakitkan ..."

Izuku ditarik ke dalam pelukan hangat.

Dia menangis tanpa suara, tapi telinganya terasa menuli.

"Aku harus apa? Aku ingin kembali ke delapan tahun lalu, aku ingin membunuh _hero_ Deku, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku juga tidak bisa kembali ke keadaan setahun lalu. Aku sudah mencobanya, ke semua keadaan yang menurutku bisa menghentikan kejadian hari itu. Tapi hanya ini yang berhasil. Hari yang ternyata tidak ada apa-apanya dengan kejadian itu."

Kacchan tak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya terus memeluk Izuku dengan erat.

"Maaf, aku minta maaf."

"Untuk apa?"

"Hari itu, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Kacchan. Maaf juga karena telah memberitahumu soal masa depan."

"_Well_, setidaknya sekarang aku tahu. Mungkin masa depan di duniaku bisa diubah."

Izuku melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dan untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama, dia tersenyum tulus, "Aku iri dengan Izuku yang di sini."

"Deku."

"Hm?"

Bakugou menarik napas panjang, terlihat ragu apa harus mengutarakan pikirannya apa tidak. Tapi dia harus mengutarakan ini, karena kalau tidak, entah sampai kapan Deku akan terus terjebak di lembah perasaan tak berujung nan menyiksa ini. "Aku tahu ini terdengar tidak sensitif atau semacamnya, mungkin kau sendiri akan mengerti. Aku di masa depan juga mungkin merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi, pergi karena pekerjaan seorang _hero_ ... itu tidak apa-apa. Selama itu karena menolong orang, kurasa ... tidak apa-apa."

Izuku bergeming. Kini suara roda kereta yang beradu dengan rel mulai terdengar dari kejauhan.

"Apa?" lirihnya.

"Deku, jangan karena aku, kau mengorbankan apa yang kau miliki. Kalau kau sampai putus asa, lalu ke sini, aku bahkan tidak mau membayangkan apa yang sudah berusaha atau akan kau lakukan. Aku di _masamu_ juga tidak akan mau membiarkanmu seperti ini."

"Kacchan ..."

Kereta yang sama, persis yang membawanya ke masa lalu, kini berhenti dan membuka pintu untuk dirinya.

"Deku, kau itu _hero_ yang hebat. Masih ada orang lain yang butuh kau selamatkan."

Izuku menghapus air matanya. Beberapa kali dia menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya sebelum akhirnya dirinya benar-benar tenang.

Senyum lega yang sudah lama tak dia tunjukkan kini terpasang untuk Kacchan. Rasa sakit itu masih ada, namun sudah jauh berkurang.

Dan Pak Masinis sudah berseru untuk mengajaknya naik.

"Kacchan, selamat Hari Valentine."

"Bodoh."

Izuku tertawa ringan.

"Selamat Hari Valentine juga, Deku."

"Aku pulang."

Kemudian dia berbalik, menapaki lantai kereta perlahan sembari menguatkan dirinya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan Kacchan sudah terpenuhi, jadi bagaimana pun juga dia sudah tak ada alasan untuk di sini lebih lama lagi.

Pintu kereta mulai tertutup perlahan.

Izuku berlari menuju ujung kereta, menatap Kacchan dan melambaikan tangannya pada Bakugou yang mulai mengecil kemudian menghilang dari pandangannya.

Meski hanya sementara, tapi pertemuan ini membuatnya sangat bahagia.

Sangat, sangat, bahagia.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Oke, jadi begini. Kacchan OOC, iya, aku tahu. Tapi perlu diingat adalah, 1) Dia udah dewasa, sebulan lagi mau lulus SMA, nggak mungkin dong _stay _jadi orang yang itu-itu aja. Bahkan di _canon _-nya pun dia sudah ada _character development_, 2) Dia tau ada yang salah kenapa Deku cuman diem aja, ditanya malah jawabannya muter-muter, dan keadaan Deku sekali liat pun keliatan nggak beres, jadi dia nggak _push_ Deku buat cerita atau apa dan dia berusaha nahan diri, 3) Pasti ada alasan 'tertentu' Deku pergi ke masa lalu. Jadi Kacchan tuh ngerasanya ada yang aneh apalagi pas awal-awal Deku cuman bilang pingin ketemu, tapi logisnya harusnya di masanya Deku, Kacchan itu ada juga, 'kan? Nah itu.

Aku juga masih dalam masa WB, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada yang tidak berkenan di dalam fanfiksi ini.


End file.
